Sebiscuits Cardarphen's relationships
The relationships of Sebiscuits Cardarphen. Family Gentry and Francis Cardarphen Francis and Gentry Cardarphen were Fobble editors who seemed proud of their mutant son, even naming him for his powers, which they did approve of. They were accepting of the S.M.S.B. as well when it was founded, but did not approve of their son using his powers as a quick-fix. They corresponded by sending letters once a month, and visiting once a year; upon Baby Intelligence’s approval. In 2048, he planned to go skiing with them during the Christmas holidays, but ended up going to an unnamed graveyard to try to cheer Centauri up instead. Sebiscuits told his parents that the reason for his cancelling was to study for the trials, indicating that his parents expected him to do well in school. Friends Baby Intelligence was an idol, master, instructor, archenemy, and best friend to Cardarphen.]] Baby Intelligence was Sebiscuits Cardarphen’s former mentor, best friend and father/ brother-figure. Sebiscuits first met Baby Intelligence actually before he was born, during a vision. Although they were on rough terms at first, they eventually warmed up to each other; during his weeks as Baby Intelligence’s apprentice, he stated that Baby Intelligence was like a father to him, in spite of Francis, and claimed that Intelligence had the wisdom of Sheriff Bladepoint and the power of Mr. Stupid NoHead. This praise, however, may have been just another expression of Sebiscuits’ overconfidence, as he amended that he himself was “beyond” Intelligence in many ways, and felt Intelligence was holding him back from his true potential, which was partly correct. His relationship with his mentor remained complicated and contradictory, partially due to Baby Intelligence’s doubts about whether he had the ability to train Sebiscuits, something Sebiscuits did not need. Despite this, mentor and apprentice quickly formed a special bond. During the Second NoHead War, Sebiscuits’ relationship with Baby Intelligence became more and more strained due to the latter occasionally lying to him and keeping secrets from him. When Baby Intelligence asked Sebiscuits to spy on Mr. Stupid NoHead, Sebiscuits lost complete trust and respect for Intelligence after this. Frustrated, Sebiscuits would turn to another mentor for advice; Mr. Stupid NoHead. However, Baby Intelligence did believe him when he told them of the new NoHead base, leading to the Attack on the NoHead Base. Unbeknownst to them, this would be the last time before the Skirmish in the City Volcano that they would communicate as friends. After that Sebiscuits fell to the Darkness. When Sebiscuits fell to the Darkness and became a NoHead, killing many police and fellow children, Baby Intelligence was heartbroken and at first refused to confront Sebiscuits, but reluctantly agreed to do so when Paige insisted that he needed to fight for the greater good and put his “brother” out of his misery. Soon after, Sebiscuits engaged Baby Intelligence in combat, his previous love for his former master replaced by pure hatred. However, Intelligence disarmed him, necessitating Mr. Stupid NoHead intervene. Over the following months, Sebiscuits’ burning hatred for Intelligence intensified as he became obsessed with revenge against him and any other S.M.S.B. members. Sebiscuits was so obsessed that he became dedicated to locating him, but did not succeed and finally gave up. He finally encountered Baby Intelligence nearly a year later and engaged the latter in combat, though this time he was determined to win. During their duel, Baby Intelligence kept trying to find a trace of his former pupil in the monster that he had become, but as Sebiscuits coldly rebuffed all his pleas and made vicious attempts to murder his former master, he eventually accepted that Sebiscuits was gone. After Baby Intelligence dismembered Sebiscuits and won the battle, he could not bring himself to let his defenseless enemy die and finally returned and took Sebiscuits to the MBH, and repaired the damage to his body through intensive enhancements at the MBH’s medical center. Upon his revival as a cyborg, Sebiscuits apologized and rejoined the S.M.S.B., feeling much more respect for Baby Intelligence and realizing what he otherwise would have done with his life. Despite their special bond, Sebiscuits still had a strained relationship with Baby Intelligence. In 2033, Sebiscuits was willing to disobey the boy’s orders, and go to Bast Castle unaided, thinking it was for the greater good. There relationship became much better, after Sebiscuits’ redemption; they continued to be very close. Sebiscuits had great respect for Baby Intelligence, and considered him an equal in wisdom only to Solomon himself. However, they would often disagree and engage in verbal jousts about the S.M.S.B. and the politics, they would argue, sometimes violently. Despite his respect for Baby Intelligence, there was a few things he disliked about him - he did not like the fact that Baby Intelligence criticized and lectured him, he did not like the fact that Intelligence was introverted, confident, a “pawn in the wake of the government,” and he did not like the fact that Intelligence never defended him to the government, when he was in their presences, even when he was right about the leading body, treating him unfairly. However, unknown to Sebiscuits, Baby Intelligence did defend him to the government members, after he would leave the courts. During the Second Cold War, Sebiscuits came to realize Master Intelligence's feelings for him had begun to deepen and change. He reciprocated his master's romantic feelings, but Master Intelligence initially feared them, mostly because he thought he could never have a healthy relationship with anyone who had tried and failed to take his life. Sebiscuits claimed it was unfair to want to "just be friends" merely because of something that happened when they were babies. However, he realized just how far Sebiscuits had come since then, stopped judging him for his wrongdoings as a child, and surrendered to his feelings for him. Their relationship, while formerly platonic, became intense and passionate, and possibly even physical. The two were eventually married during the Peace era, considerably late in life. Mr. Stupid NoHead , his enemy.]] Sebiscuits’ relationship with Mr. Stupid NoHead was very rocky, and their first encounter culminated in Sebiscuits trying to kill him. Sebiscuits helped Intelligence in several battles intended to destroy NoHead, as Sebiscuits himself held nothing short of deepest mutual loathing for the criminal. However, Sebiscuits began to like him to some extent; this was evident when he showed fury at being asked to spy on him and pretend to have defected from the S.M.S.B. This sliver of friendship deepened much further, during the times that they met together. A very trying time for Sebiscuits was when Mr. Stupid NoHead forced him into a ruthless manhunt for Paige. Sebiscuits became increasingly annoyed with NoHead’s unjust actions, and finally rebelled against him when he was instructed to kill an innocent miller and his family. Sebiscuits was sentenced to death, but Sebiscuits managed to escape. Despite this event, Sebiscuits’ faith in NoHead remained very strong. When Mr. Stupid NoHead revealed he wanted Sebiscuits to join him, the latter initially wanted to kill him, but he hesitated. When Sebiscuits revealed the presence of the NoHead’s new headquarters, he later regretted it, when he realized that Baby Intelligence and the other S.M.S.B. members accompanying him were not going to arrest NoHead but were going to kill him. He tried to reason with Paige, stating that the villain was justified, but the arrogant teenager refused to listen, blinded by her emotional attachment to the government. When Paige resolved to execute NoHead despite the fact that NoHead was weak, unarmed, and begging for mercy, Sebiscuits stopped Paige by cutting off the hand wielding her sword. This gave NoHead the opportunity to use lightning to throw Paige out of a broken window, sending her falling to her assumed death. Though Sebiscuits was horrified by what he had done he knew that there was no going back, as Baby Intelligence would not forgive or accept him for this crime against Paige. He was then manipulated by NoHead into becoming his new apprentice, a ruthless NoHead. Sebiscuits was also deceived by the latter into believing that the S.M.S.B. had long been plotting to overthrow the government. After Operation: Purge, Sebiscuits served as Mr. Stupid NoHead’s right hand man and chief enforcer. Sebiscuits was seemingly unfailingly loyal to NoHead; he was the closest thing he had to a friend. However, in truth, he hated his master for deceiving him and ruining his life; he secretly planned to overthrow him one day. The only reason Sebiscuits continued to serve the NoHeads after discovering his true plans was because NoHead and his organization were all he had left; he was the only one that would accept him. Ultimately, Sebiscuits would betray him, but continue on the dark path. He would later rejoin the S.M.S.B. At this point, he also realized that NoHead was the true traitor and enemy that Paige warned him in the first round of the Second NoHead War. Brute Gunray Sebiscuits appeared to be on good terms with Brute Gunray. Like his father, Brute Gunray held Sebiscuits in high esteem and trusted him due to him being an old friend of Mr. Stupid NoHead. Unlike his brother, he continued to invest her faith in him despite Mean King voicing doubts about him. When Telekinibabe destroyed the control station, Gunray went to Sebiscuits, who possessed the remainder of the Rocket army, for help and got him to share half of whatever he had. It is unknown how Gunray would have reacted if he lived to learn of Sebiscuits' redemption. Thomas Meyer As of 2042, Sebiscuits and Centauri were very good friends. He was very upset when Centauri joined the dark side and became the Dark Flame. When the Dark Flame attacked the MBH, Sebiscuits immediately engaged in a duel with him. However, the Dark Flame defeated and wounded him. When Sebiscuits awoke, the Dark Flame was still fighting Master Intelligence. Sebiscuits witnessed Intelligence confront the Dark Flame after the battle ended in stalemate. After seeing the Dark Flame murder their master, Sebiscuits and Lindsay both attacked the villain in rage; although Lindsay was taken down, Sebiscuits ultimately defeated the Dark Flame and hurled him out of the nearby window. Enemies Paige Nelson Sebiscuits first met Paige Nelson moments after she joined the S.M.S.B. Later on, after Paige saw Sebiscuits rebelling against Mr. Stupid NoHead for the lives of innocent citizens, Paige began to warm up to the baby, and eventually saved his life from an attacking NoHead and his robots. When Sebiscuits finally revealed that the NoHead base was in Palmyra, Baby Intelligence led them to battle there. Paige slipped away to find NoHead, welcoming anyone to join her. Despite this, she refused to allow Sebiscuits to accompany her in the imminent confrontation. Paige's mistrust of Sebiscuits and attempted murder on Mr. Stupid NoHead, was one of the reasons that caused Sebiscuits to turn against the S.M.S.B. When Paige resolved to execute NoHead, an unarmed opponent, Sebiscuits stopped Paige by cutting off the hand wielding her sword. This left Paige vulnerable and gave NoHead the opportunity to use lightning to shove Paige out of a broken window, sending her falling to her assumed death, though Baby Intelligence saved her. Despite his dislike for Paige, Sebiscuits was horrified at what he had done and showed at least some remorse over his part in Paige's apparent demise. However, he realized that there was no going back; at this point, Sebiscuits believed Baby Intelligence would never forgive him for this crime against Paige. Mean King Unlike his counterparts, Mean King invested none of his faith in Sebiscuits. It's possible that the two got along before the Second Battle of the NoHead Base, however later in life he showed nothing but distrust toward him. He saw right through his desire to reject the NoHeads someday, even though Mr. Stupid NoHead could not. Given Mean King's heritage with every other NoHead, he may have envied the trust the Dark Lord put in Sebiscuits, whom he considered his inferior in both age and service. When Sebiscuits easily backhanded all of his accusations during their visit in 2020, Mean King was lost for words. With his logical reasons for distrusting Sebiscuits were gone, his irrational jealousy was all he had left to give him a reason to hate him. For that reason it perhaps grew stronger. Mean King was uneasy speaking openly about things around Sebiscuits, and tried to discourage his elder brother from asking him for help with the reformation of the NoHeads. Sebiscuits, on the other hand, seemed to regard Mean King coolly. He had very little patience for his dramatics and tendency towards hysteria. He even took the opportunity to mock him for his lack of interference during the Skirmish at the Yellowstone Base, and that he was losing his status in the eyes of his own father. Sebiscuits and Mean King were both extremely powerful and influential and as such they never picked a real fight with one another. Mean King never managed to convince anyone of Sebiscuits' true plans and died less than a month before Sebiscuits joined the light side once more. Evans Evans did little to improve Sebiscuits' view of the government. Sebiscuits also took issue with the fact that the government was not putting in enough effort in the matter of public safety. Evans also rebuked Sebiscuits when the latter showed him the reactivating NoHead Sign to prove the existence of the Elite NoHeads. Others Annabeth Black , an enemy.]] Sebiscuits has been an enemy of Annabeth Black ever since he witnessed her killing Ray. Almost immediately Sebiscuits drew his sword and sliced a hole in the floor, deeming her not worth the time. They fell down into a NoHead fuel tank, the surrounding robots proceeded to take aim, but the experienced NoHead commander ordered her troops not to fire in order to prevent the fuel from ignition. Annabeth would later regret not killing Sebiscuits upon learning that the Mayor had been rescued by his hand. In May 2020, Annabeth came to Sebiscuits, who had long since joined the Order, intending to form an alliance. Sebiscuits agreed and the two created a bond of close, but not indefinite trust. More About Sebiscuits Cardarphen Notes and references Cardarphen, Sebiscuits